Hitman: 47
by sukit-trebek
Summary: My first story on here so don't be too harsh. There are two points of view: Detective Derek Winslow and Agent 47. Great all around story. Enjoy. I would also like some feedback so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hitman**

**Chapter 1**

Derek Winslow stared out into the dark street from the driver's seat of his undercover squad car. The clock read 1:57 and the caffeine from his last coffee was wearing off. The only thing keeping him awake was the streetlight shining a few feet above the car parked in front of him on the side of the street.

Derek is a detective whose specialty is catching hitmen. He was well known for his capture of Vladimir Kleminsky, who was responsible for over 85 deaths in Moscow. No other detective could figure out anything about him. Derek found a pattern in some of Vladimir's kills and learned to track him. It took him 4 years before he finally caught him. Many consider Derek the best in his profession.

But this one man he was tracking had a much thicker record than any Russian assassins he had ever come across. He estimated this man was responsible for over 120 deaths. The thing was this guy never targeted anyone low key. He aimed for movie stars, billionaires, politicians; the stuff that makes front pages.

The overhead light in the car came on as the passenger side door opened. Derek looked straight ahead as if he didn't notice. He heard his partner, Mark, place the coffee he went to go fetch on the roof of the car. Mark felt around in his pocket for something but Derek didn't bother to look.

"Jesus, Mark could you close the door its cold as hell out there," yelled Derek.

"Just a sec..." Mark answered.

Derek looked back into the streets, still no sign of the target.

"Okay," Mark said as he lowered himself into his seat, "Black for you."

He handed Derek his coffee and shut the door.

"For me; way too much cream and way too much sugar," Mark said.

"What were you doing up there," asked Derek in an angry tone, pointing towards the roof of the car.

"I was mixing my coffee," Mark answered.

There was a slight pause.

"You couldn't do that in the car?"

"...and get coffee on this leather? I would rather not take that chance."

"So the hood is fine then?"

"Do you always have to find something wrong with everything I do," Mark complained.

Derek rolled his eyes back to the street.

"Well if you didn't mess things up so much I wouldn't have to watch you so closely," said Derek.

"Mess up? What did I mess up?"

"For one, my coffee is a little colder because of that move," said Derek.

Derek felt Marks eyes move to him.

"I know your fucking with me right now," Mark said.

"Who knows," said Derek in a smart ass kind of way.

He heard Mark sigh and look back to the streets. Derek loved messing with new guys. He loved messing with anyone in general as a matter of fact.

Mark has been in the force for about a year and a half. A year and a half wasn't considered a rookie but he was the youngest man working there, at 21. Mark wanted to go into the same branch Derek was in, so the chief thought it was a good idea to send him off with the best; Derek Winslow.

"Could you stop slurping? I'm trying to enjoy my coffee," said Derek.

"Oh my God, are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious," Derek answered.

"I don't see how you can enjoy that piss anyway," said Mark as he took a sip of his coffee. "It tastes like ass," he added.

"Yeah, you would know what ass tastes like," said Derek.

"Smartass," was all Mark could come up with.

Derek saw the door on the left hand side of the street open up. A man walked out into the streets. He looked around for a bit and started down the side walk away from the two men's car.

"Is that him," Mark asked.

"I think so," Derek answered.

The man was wearing a black suit, carrying a brief case, and had no hair. That was exactly what they were looking for.

Derek opened his car door once the man passed around the corner of the building. He got onto the street and closed his door. He saw Mark get out and chug the rest of his coffee. Derek gave him a look as he put on his coat, but Mark never gave him eye contact.

Both of them started down the sidewalk towards the direction the man walked. Derek checked his 9mm and told Mark to do the same. Both of them were ready to go.

Derek got to the corner first. He stuck his head around the corner and saw the man about 50 yards away. He saw the man look over his shoulder and look foreword again.

"I need you on the other side of the street. Stay behind the parallel parked cars," ordered Derek.

Mark upholstered his gun, crouched and started to jog across the street.

"Hey," Derek whispered loudly.

Mark looked back.

"Be as quiet as possible," Derek said.

The young detective nodded and silently ran to the bumper of the car across the street of him. Derek crouched and ran to the back bumper of the car closest to him.

He waved Mark to move foreword. Mark nodded and began his approach. Derek moved from car to car watching the man the whole time. He could hear Mark a little but not enough to draw attention from this far out.

Wait a minute! The man stopped moving. He was just standing there. Mark was looking at him, too. The two detective's eyes met. Derek raised his weapon to the man who was about 30 yards away.

The man placed his suitcase on the ground, and appeared to be fixing his tie. Derek waved at Mark and pointed to the man. He pressed his pointer finger on his lips. Mark knew that meant to cover him.

Derek leaned to the side of the car he was behind and started to walk slowly towards the man. Mark stood up and pointed his 9mm at the man's head.

Derek drew closer to the man, but he could barely see him because there were no street lights down this road. The only light was the moon, which was pretty bright at this time. The moon was on the other side of the building causing the entire street to be in shadows. He felt his heart beat faster as he got closer. He saw a bar code on the back of the man's neck and knew this was his man.

The man all of a sudden stopped messing with his tie. Derek stopped in his tracks. The man was about ten yards away now. The man started to turn towards Derek. Derek froze and gulped. Their eyes meet.

This didn't look like the man he was looking for. His face was different. It was old. He had a black suit, red tie, black gloves, barcode tattoo and everything.

"I'm not who you are looking for," the man said.

There was a pause. Derek didn't detect this man as a threat so he stood up and partially lowered his weapon.

"Do you know who I am looking for," asked Derek nervously.

"He doesn't have a name. He doesn't even exist," the man said.

Derek continued to look at the man.

"I was once like him," the man said.

"What do you mean," asked Derek slowly?

"Once one of us gets to a certain age we are no longer useful. Therefore the rest of the agents hunt down the old one. It just doesn't seem right to just...execute one of our own," the man explained, "They at least get to fight."

"Agents," Derek asked?

"I have reached my peak in this life," the man said.

Derek didn't like those words so he raised his gun.

The man reacted fast and pulled out one of his own and pointed it at the detective's head.

The man had a custom made pistol with a silencer. The detective got a front row view of it. Before Mark could fire the man pulled another gun from his holster and pointed it at Mark and fired a shot. The bullet hit Mark in the shoulder.

Derek glanced over at Mark as he fell to the ground.

"I will not die by your hands, though," the man whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you," detective Winslow assured him.

"Are you sure, detective?" asked the man.

Derek looked the man in the eye. He thought to himself that this guy knew what he is doing.

"Can you give me some kind of identification," the detective asked.

The man leaned his head a little as he looked at Derek. He started to walk backwards towards the corner of the building.

"Come on! Just a name or something," Derek yelled.

"How about a number," the man asked as he continued to walk backwards? Derek took one step foreword for every step backward the man took.

"What," asked Derek with a confused look on his face?

The man was almost to the end of the shadow the building was making off the moon.

"My number," said the man.

"Phone number?" asked the detective.

"My number..."

The agent was now on the corner of the sidewalk and out of the shadow the building made from the moon.

"My number is...nine," he said.

Derek looked at the man as if he waited on him to say more. He didn't say anything more. He just continued to look at him with a gun pointed towards the detectives face. The other gun was in his hand down by his side.

The man lowered his weapon, closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards. Derek was really confused now.

All of a sudden the man's head jerked to the side and blood spurted on Derek's face and shirt. The man fell down on the pavement with his eyes wide open.

Derek stared in horror at the man now leaking blood from his head. He swiftly moved to the corner of the building and looked around it.

There was nothing there. Wait! He saw a window open on the building at the end of the street. He started to walk around the corner until he heard a thud and a piece of the wall beside him turned to dust and rubble.

The detective quickly went back around the corner as fast as he could. He was breathing very hard. He looked at the body by his feet. The detective grabbed the man's foot and dragged him behind the building. He searched the man for some sort of ID. There was no wallet or anything.

The briefcase! He decided he didn't want to stick around so he grabbed the briefcase and ran over to Mark. Mark was on the ground with agony on his face. Derek grabbed him from his good shoulder and pulled him along. As Derek passed around the corner to his car her looked back to see another man in the same attire standing in the moonlight, looking down at the body of the old man. The man then looked over to Derek and just watched him until he was around the corner.

When they were both in the car Derek drove off fast and called the station to report what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Agent 47 looked down at Agent 9's body. He was dead.

He picked up his canister and began to pour gasoline on the body that lay before him. He put the canister down and got a box of matches from his pocket.

He scraped the end of a match on the side of the box and watched the flame burn. He looked down at Agent 9's body.

"Good bye, old friend," he said.

He then dropped the match on the body and walked the other way. He could hear the flames as he walked down the street towards his car. He got in the driver's seat of his car and opened his laptop. A message from Diana:

Congratulations 47

Diana was Agent 47's contact at the agency. He and she had been through a lot together although he had not once seen her in person. He isn't even sure if Diana is her real name.

Agent 47 had just killed his mentor. He is supposed to be rewarded by a pat on the back. He was paid nothing for it. He received a message telling him that Agent 9 had gotten too old and needed to be terminated by anyone who could do it. Those were the rules at the agency. When one of the agents gets over 58 they are to be terminated. That is what happens to all the agents when they get that age. Most of them prefer to die that way. It gives them a chance to go down with a fight.

Agent 47's screen flashed. It read: New Mission. Do you accept?

47 typed in: What is the mission?

Diana: A high paying client wants the crime lord Alfredo Diachino assassinated.

47: What are the details?

Diana: He wants him dead while he is in Las Vegas for his birthday. He also has a son, Marco Diachino, that the client wants dead. They will both be staying in the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas. Do you accept?

47:...yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Derek was waiting outside the room Mark was in. He couldn't believe how shiny hospitals keep their floors. The hospital was pretty busy today. He saw doctors speed walking to their patients. Nurses were handing out clipboards left and right. People being carried off on wheel chairs and stretchers.

"Are you with Mr. Wark," asked a doctor who had stopped right in front of Derek.

He looked up at the doctor.

"Yes, I'm with Mark Wark," he told the doctor trying not to laugh at his name.

"Well I'm happy to say I have nothing but good news for you. He will have a full recovery."

"Darn," Derek said to amuse the doctor.

The doctor did his fake doctor laugh and shook Derek's hand and was on his way.

Derek walked into the room with his now conscious partner now sitting up in his bed. With bandages around the spot of the bullet wound.

"Mark Wark, huh," said Derek.

Mark looked at him. "Not today," he warned Derek.

Derek gave him a little smile and said, "Come on, let's get out of here, Marky Wark." Then Derek walked out of the room. Mark looked at the door way and shook his head. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it.

The two got in Derek's car.

"Did you tell my family about this," said Mark pointing to his bullet wound.

"Yeah they know," Derek answered.

"What happened last night after I passed out," asked Mark.

"Well, the guy was shot in the side of the head from a sniper," Derek explained.

Mark looked surprised. There was a slight pause.

"Who did it," Mark asked.

"I don't know. He kept talking about agents and agencies and others. I'm taking a guess that there is some sort of agency that hires assassins."

"Do you think he was an assassin?"

"I know he was. I could tell by looking him in the eye. I could tell this man had his fair share of killings."

Mark was quiet.

"He said he was 'number nine' or something," said Derek.

"That's weird," added Mark.

"I did manage to get his briefcase though. It's in the back seat. We may find something useful in there."

"Good. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home. You need to sleep. It's eight in the morning and we didn't get any sleep at all."

"Sounds good to me. I'll keep an ear open for anything on this."

"I'll be exploring this briefcase when I get home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Bellagio Hotel and Casino was a lot bigger than it looked in the brochure 47 had seen at the airport. He wanted to stop and admire it but he had business to attend to. He walked through the front door of the hotel and scoped the area a little. He noticed the place was tightly secured. There were metal detectors leading to the rooms. Security officers were all over the place.

_I've been in worse,_ 47 thought to himself. He spotted the front desk to his right. He walked over to it to see a young lady behind it.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to the Bellagio," the young woman said.

47 looked at her name tag and said "Thank you, Stacy."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I have a room reserved under Mellencamp."

Stacy ran her finger down the guest book looking for the fake name 47 gave her. He looked around the hotel again while she was searching for his name. He looked in the book to see his targets were staying in rooms 333 and 335. Then he noticed a security guard looking directly at him. He gave him a little nod, but the guard looked at him without a reaction.

"Ah, here we go," said Stacy.

47 looked at Stacy again.

"You will be staying in room 438," Stacy said as she gave 47 a key card for his room.

"Thank you very much, Stacy," 47 said as he slipped her a 20 dollar bill.

He picked up his belongings and made his way towards the guard who was looking directly at him. He was standing next to a small table and metal detector leading to the rooms.

"Hello, sir," said 47.

"Please remove any metal objects on you and place them in the tray on the table," said the security officer rudely.

"Is there a problem," asked 47.

"No, sir I need you to walk through the metal detector," the officer said.

"Well fine," said 47.

47 reached in his pocket to act like he was going to pull out something and he purposely dropped his pen.

"Whoops," 47 said smiling at the officer. He gave him a disgusted look.

47 bent over and looked at the bottom of the metal detector and saw the switch was on the other side of the detector near the bottom.

He popped back up. "Found it," 47 said.

47 walked through the detector setting it off.

"Sir please step back and place all your metal items in this tray like I said before," said the officer angrily.

"Oh, sorry about that," 47 said as he backed up through the detector again. He quickly flipped the switch on the machine with his foot and continued to back up.

47 put his suitcase on the table as the guard looked through it. His silver ballers were on him, not in his suitcase. He had them delivered to him when he got to Las Vegas because he didn't want to risk getting caught with them at the airport.

The guard looked through his stuff and gave the suit case back to him unzipped and half the clothes hanging out.

"Now walk through the metal detector," the officer said.

47 walked through the dead metal detector, grabbed his suitcase from the man and walked towards the stairs.

He arrived on his floor which was lowly lit and had a comfortable feeling to it. He heard a vacuum cleaner in one of the rooms he passed. As he walked by, he grabbed the universal key to the hotel from the door's lock.

47 finally got to his room and unpacked everything. He placed his silverballers in the night stand drawers between the two beds. He went over to the fire escape map on his door and studied the layout of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Derek opened the briefcase "number nine" left behind. There was a computer and two really nice guns in it. The guns could wait. He opened the laptop.

"Hello, Agent 9," the computer said.

There was a password blank that suddenly appeared.

"Shit," said Derek.

He got up and looked around his apartment. It was such a mess because he never had time to clean it. He was looking for his encoder. It could tell him the password on any computer.

"Ah ha," yelled Derek when he finally found it.

He ran back over to the laptop and plugged it in. The encoder was reading the computer. The password was "Ave Maria".

"Good," Derek exclaimed.

He typed it in and prayed to god it would work. The screen went blank. Derek froze.

"No...no...no...no...no...no...no...no...no," he started yelling.

The screen turned back on and there was a menu. Derek was very relieved. There was an option that read: Missions.

_That sounds like a good starting point._

He looked through them and realized this guy was a high profile assassin. He saw in the corner of the menu: New Mission. He clicked it. A woman's voice came on over the computer.

"Hello Agent 9."

A pop up came to the screen that read: Will you accept a new mission?

Derek clicked on yes.

The computer shifted menus until it got to a profile of someone. The picture was of a bald man wearing a suit.

_That is my man. _Derek took out a picture of the person he was supposed to be watching and realized it was a match to the picture on the profile.

Then he heard the voice start talking: Your next mission is to kill Agent 47. He is in Las Vegas staying in the Bellagio Hotel. His room number is 438. You will not be alone on this mission. This offer has been sent to four other agents. The client is willing to pay two million dollars to whoever kills Agent 47. Good luck, number nine.

_Agent 47._

"I need to go to Las Vegas," he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Derek was going to try to get some sleep on his flight to Las Vegas, Nevada. He looked to his right to see Mark leaning back in his seat sleeping like a baby. The detective wished he could sleep like that.

"Would you like something to drink, sir," a feminine voice asked from the aisle to Derek's left.

Derek looked to see a pretty stewardess looking at him with a cart full of drinks.

"Yes please," he said with a smile, "What do you have?"

"Well, there is Sprite, Coke, Mellow Yellow, Water, and Tea," answered the stewardess as she looked over the drinks.

"You don't have anything stronger do you," Derek asked the stewardess with a hinting expression on his face.

The stewardess gave him a smile and said, "Yes sir. I think I know what you are looking for." She went to the bottom of the cart and grabbed a small bottle of Jack Daniels and handed it to Derek.

"Oh man. Thank you very much," he said to her with a relief.

She giggled a second and replied, "No problem, sir." She then went on to the next person who was awake down the aisle.

Derek twisted the aluminum cap off the bottle and brought the opening to his lips. He took a few swigs of the whiskey and squinted his eyes as he swallowed the last gulp. He felt a little more awake after that.

Something had caught his eye to his left. He looked over to see a man looking down at a computer typing something. He looked in front and behind and realized him and this man were the only people awake on this section of the plane.

The man looked important. He had a full head of hair, snazzy suit, and expensive looking briefcase. He decided to start a conversation with the man.

"...can't sleep," asked Derek almost in a whisper.

The man looked at Derek and gave him a smirk. "Not really," he replied quietly, "I have trouble sleeping in public."

"No shit," the detective said as he raised his eyebrows, "I have the same problem."

"Your friend over there doesn't seem to mind, though," he said as he nodded towards Mark.

Derek laughed for a second. "Well, he's probably full of pain pills right now. He was shot in the shoulder this morning."

"Oh, really? How did that happen?"

"We tried to stop a man from robbing a car and he ended up shooting my partner."

"So you two are cops then," the man asked.

"Please, police officers," Derek politely insisted.

"Sorry, cops is just easier to say," the man said jokingly.

Derek laughed a little.

"I'm Derek Winslow, by the way," Derek said as he extended his hand.

"Oh how rude of me," said the man as he shook Derek's hand, "The name is Chris Stone."

"Good to meet you. So what is it you do for a living Mr. Stone," asked Derek.

"I'm a plumber," he said.

"Plumber," asked Derek. "I wouldn't have guessed that," he added.

"Is it my attire," asked Chris.

"I would have guessed an attorney or something," Derek said.

"Well, we are going to Las Vegas. I can be what ever I want to, right?"

They broke into a hearty laugh.

Derek saw a woman sleeping in the seat next to Chris'.

"Is she the Mrs. Stone," asked Derek.

Chris looked over at the woman who was leaning on his shoulder.

"Actually I have never seen her before in my life," he answered with a smile.

"You already have girls sleeping on your shoulder and we haven't even arrived yet. Imagine what will happen when you get to Vegas," Derek said.

They broke into laughter once again.

"I can only hope so," Chris said.

The two talked a little more about politics, society, the latest news and such.

When the plane finally landed the sun was just coming up. The pilot came over the intercom and asked that everyone get out in an orderly fashion but everyone just ignored that completely.

Derek and Mark got off the plane and went into the terminal full of tired and cranky people in the seats to their right. Every one of them gave the people getting off the plane an evil look.

"Welcome to Vegas," said Mark as he looked at the people.

Derek spotted his new friend walking towards the main strip of the terminal. Derek called his name and jogged over to him.

"Hey Chris, I was wondering if you would like to grab a beer with me and my partner while we are still here," he asked Chris.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to be somewhere. Maybe another time," he answered.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you around."

"It was good meeting you, Derek," Chris said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah," said Derek.

Mark walked up behind Derek. "Who was that," he asked.

"Just some guy I meet on the plane," he answered.

They both walked outside to flag down a taxi. They did this for about 30 minutes until one man finally pulled up beside them.

"Where you going," the driver asked in a gruff voice, as he turned to look at them.

"The Bellagio Hotel and Casino please," said Derek.

"You got it buddy," the man said as he turned back to the front.

The taxi took off down the street. Derek noticed Mark was enjoying the view from his window.

"Have you ever been here before," Derek asked him.

"No. It looks amazing here," he said.

"When you see past the lights and glamour, it's nothing but a crime filled city," Derek said.

The taxi finally arrived at the Bellagio. The two men got out of the car and walked inside and went to the front desk.

"Hello," said Derek.

"Hello gentlemen, welcome to the Bellagio," she said.

"Thank you," Derek looked at her name tag, "Stacy."

"Are you two spending the night," she asked.

"Yes. We might stay a few days as a matter of fact," Derek said.

"Oh, okay," she said, "Do you have a reservation?"

"No," said Derek.

"How does room 609 sound," she asked.

"It sounds great," Derek answered.

Stacy turned around and grabbed a key card from a drawer and handed it to Derek. Derek thanked her and turned towards the stairs leading to the rooms.

"That security guard has been looking at us since we got in here," said Mark silently to Derek.

Derek took a look around and spotted one guard looking directly at them. He started to walk directly at the guard standing next to what seemed to be a metal detector. Both of them stopped right in front of him.

"How's it going buddy," said Derek.

"Please place all metal items on the table and walk through the detector," the guard said.

"Sorry but we are packing," Derek told the guard.

Derek lifted his coat to show his holstered gun. The guard looked surprised. Derek told him to relax and showed him both of their badges.

"We are with the FBI," he told the guard.

"Yes sir," the guard said to him.

They both walked through the metal detector but it didn't go off. The guard looked at them like he was confused. He knelt down to see the switch was turned off. He looked up at the two detectives who looked down at him. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Just relax, we'll find who did it," said Mark, even though both of them knew who did it.

The guard flipped the switch back and stood up again and stood like he was before. He folded his arms across his chest and began looking at the ground floor lobby.

Derek and Mark continued to their room. They got inside and started unpacking.

"Okay," said Derek, "It's time to find our guy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

47 was sitting at the bar on the lower level eating peanuts and ginger ale. He was waiting on a sight of one of his targets. He learned that Alfredo Diachino was a heavy drinker. He saw his son go to the pool for a while then go back to his room with one of the girls he found down there. He expected him to go back to the pool later. He just needed a sighting of Alfredo.

"Hey there handsome, what's your name," said a sexy voice from the left of 47.

He looked to see a drunken young woman sitting a few seats away from him. He thought she was very pretty. She had on a spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans. She had beautiful green eyes and black hair but he looked away from her.

"Hey, I guess I can bet your name," the woman said to 47.

"I really doubt that," he said not even looking at her. He took a sip of his ginger ale.

"I bet it's...I bet...its Harold. You are Harold, right," she asked in a slur.

"Keep guessing," 47 said to the lady, in a bored tone.

She let out a frustrated groan and said, "Okay, I give up."

The young bartender was looking down at a menu but 47 knew he was listening to the conversation.

"It's John Wayne," 47 told her as he looked at her. She was really a beautiful girl.

She tilted her head back and started screaming. 47 realized she was laughing after he jumped a little. He then kind of smirked and looked at the bartender who was smiling.

The woman dropped to the floor laughing. The bartender looked up at 47. 47 looked down at the woman rolling on the ground laughing. He looked to the bartender.

"I take it she's down here a lot," 47 asked him.

"Yes, she's a frequent costumer," he said to him.

"Do you know who she is," 47 asked.

"She is Maria Diachino. Her husband is Alfredo Diachino, the drug lord," the bartender told him.

"Really," said 47 as he looked back at the lady still laughing on the floor.

He bent down and helped the woman to her feet and sat her down next to him.

"You're a funny guy," she told him.

"You are very drunk ma'am," he said to her.

She then started to slide down her strap to her shirt.

"Okay," 47 exclaimed as her pushed her strap back on her shoulder. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. She leaned in and kissed him on the nose, then started laughing again.

"I'm taking you back to your room," he said to her, to be sure the bartender heard.

She took that the wrong way and started rubbing 47's chest. He grabbed her wrist and put it down by her side. He stood her up and started walking her up the stairs towards the rooms. They both got in the elevator. The woman tried many things in the elevator but 47 resisted; he had a job to do. They got off on her floor and started down the hallway.

"It's not a good habit to start drinking this early," 47 said to her.

"Early," asked the woman?

"Yes, its eleven o'clock in the morning," said 47.

"I started at ten last night," she explained.

47 chuckled a little.

"My goodness," he whispered while laughing.

He brought her around the corner of the hallway to see two men in suits standing next to two doors. They both looked at 47 carrying Alfredo Diachino's wife on his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy. Where are you going with her," said one of the bodyguards?

"I'm just taking her to her room. She was drunk at the bar," 47 explained.

One of them opened a door, which 47 guessed was her and her husband's room, and the other one helped 47 get her to the bed.

Both men dropped her on the bed. She immediately passed out. The guard looked at 47.

"Have you been pumping drinks into her," he asked.

47 looked at him and said he didn't.

"Cause if you did, you're in some trouble," the guard said.

"Well, I assure you I didn't. Do you want to see my bar tab?"

The guard looked at the other one, who shook his head.

"Alright, get out of here," he ordered 47.

47 stared him down giving him an evil eye. He then walked out of the room and around the corner.

He realized he couldn't kill Alfredo in that room. It was tightly guarded and there would be no way to escape. And he wasn't informed that his wife would be with him, so if he killed Alfredo in that room he would most likely have to kill his wife, too.

He was walking back to his room when he decided to take the balcony route to see if he could see any of his targets on the ground floor.

He leaned against the rail and looked down to all the people. Someone caught his eye. It was the two detectives that had seen him the night he killed Agent 9.

_What are they doing here?_

He knew he didn't leave a trail here. He watched them go up to the stairs towards the guard that was really rude. He moved along the balcony to see if he could get a better look. He saw the two men arguing with the guard it looked like. Then one of them walked through the metal detector and looked back at the guard. A smirk came to 47s face. They just found out the metal detector had been off this whole time. The detectives then walked out of sight. 47 stood up straight and walked back towards his room. But something else caught his eye on the floor.

The man coming through the front door, he didn't look right. The man stopped as soon as he got in the door and looked around. He then made his way towards the counter and chatted with Stacy for a while and then walked towards the rooms.

Something about that man didn't seem right. 47 walked back to his room.

When he got there he got on his laptop to see if Diana had sent someone to help out with the assassination. It turns out he was the only one sent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Derek and Mark walked down to the fourth floor of the hotel. They were going to get into agent 47s room.

"438," said Mark as he spotted the room. The two men quietly walked to the room and raised their weapons. Derek put his ear to the door to try and hear anything from the room.

"I think I hear something," he said.

"He's in there," Mark replied.

"We need to capture him alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

Derek backed away from the door and picked the lock of the door. He looked at Mark and nodded.

Derek then opened the door very fast and ran in pointing his gun everywhere, with Mark close behind him. Mark went left towards the bathroom. Derek heard Mark yell "clear" from the bathroom. Derek didn't see anything in this room. It didn't even look touched.

"Are you sure the computer said 438," asked Mark as he peered around the corner next to the bathroom expecting to find nothing, which he did.

"Yes, the computer told me he would be in this room," Derek said in anger.

"These beds don't even look messed up. Do you think he has even arrived yet," asked Mark.

"I know he's here," said Derek, "He was just thinking ahead."

"He's a smart guy then," said Mark.

"I know," Derek said through his teeth as he put his hand to his forehead to try and think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

47 heard the men in his room from the room he was staying in across the hall. He used the universal key he stole from the boy vacuuming to get settled into a new room just in case something like this happened.

He opened his door and stepped out into the hallway. Then he pulled out his specialty weapon: silverballers. They were two custom silver guns both with silencers and could pack a mean punch. He aimed one at the door to his original room and reached with his other hand to open the door.

He opened up the door and saw both men standing around talking. They both looked at him in surprise.

"Drop your weapons," 47 ordered as he perfected his aim at both of them.

Derek and Mark let their guns fall to the floor.

"Down on your knees," he barked.

The both obeyed him.

"Who the hell are you," 47 asked?

Derek spoke up.

"We work for the FBI," he said.

"Why are you here? And don't lie to me," 47 demanded.

"I'm here to warn you of something because you are of no use to me dead."

"Warn me of what?"

"Your agency has put a hit out on you."

47 looked at Derek intensely.

"Why did they do that?"

"I don't know. I got a hold of agent nine's laptop and there was a 2 million dollar reward for whoever killed you."

47 got closer and put the end of his silencer to Derek's forehead.

"I'm telling you because you are of no use to me dead. If I'm going to capture you, I need you alive."

"How many did they send," asked 47.

"They sent four."

47 lowered his guns.

"You're not going to kill us," asked Mark.

Derek looked at him with an angry gaze.

47 looked down at him and smirked.

"At least, not yet. Besides there are going to be enough dead bodies around here if what you tell me is true."

Both detectives looked at each other and then back at 47.

47 pointed both his guns at them again and ordered them to get up. The men stood up and put their hands on their head. He ordered them to go to the room across from the one they were in. The two men walked into room 437 with 47 following behind them.

"Okay, now both of you get on the bed," he ordered.

Both men sat on the bed's edge.

"No, lay down," he corrected.

Derek and Mark looked at each other and shrugged and lay down beside each other.

"Now close your eyes," 47 said calmly.

Both men did what he said. 47 grabbed two syringes out of his pocket. He walked up to both of the men and stuck each of them with a syringe. Each man opened his eyes and immediately fell asleep. The syringes were full of a sedative.

47 looked towards the door. He heard footsteps in the hall. They stopped at room 438. He aimed his weapons to the door and started walking towards it. He could here someone messing with the doorknob of 438. The sound stopped when 47 got close to the door.

He looked through the peephole in the door and saw nothing but black. He instantly moved his head right before the bullet ripped through the peep hole. The door was kicked open from the outside and it hit 47's silverballers from his hands.

An agent came through the door with a silenced berretta in hand. He aimed it at 47 but he punched the gun from the agent's hand. The agent took a swing at 47's head but 47 blocked it with his forearm. 47 punched the agent in the face with all he had. The agent retaliated by kicked 47 in his chest, sending him stumbling backwards across the room. The agent went for his gun laying on the floor a couple of feet from him. 47 grabbed Mark's gun from its holster and picked up a pillow and pressed the pillow against the gun to make a silencer.

Both men stood aiming a weapon at each other. They stared for a few seconds. The agent threw his gun down and pulled out a two and a half foot sword. It was an issued weapon given to every agent by the agency. 47 had his in the suitcase on the bed closest to the agent. 47 threw the pillow at the agent and quickly grabbed his suitcase. The agent sliced through the pillow with ease. He came at 47 swinging away with his sword. 47 started blocking the swings with his briefcase. As soon as he got an opportunity he swung the briefcase at the agent's face. He connected hard, sending the agent flying onto the empty bed. 47 took this time to open the case and take out his sword. He ran to the bed and stabbed but the agent rolled off onto the floor between the bed and the wall. 47 saw the mattress rise up from the agent's side and flip on top of him. He threw his hands up to catch the mattress. 47 twisted his body to the side as the blade pierced through the mattress almost stabbing him in his waist. The blade retreated and struck again. This time 47 had to duck, as the blade was stabbed at his head height.

He realized the agent was standing on the bed. With the blade still in the mattress 47 pushed the mattress towards the Agent. Jumped on top of the other bed with the two detectives laying there and jumped towards the other bed off of that one. He kicked both of his feet out and kicked the mattress which sent the other agent stumbling into the wall.

47 then threw his blade in the middle of the mattress and pinned it to the wall. He hoped he had gotten the agent along with the mattress. There was no movement. He walked over to the mattress and took out his sword and saw blood on the blade. 47 pushed the mattress to the side to see the agent fall to the ground bleeding.

He cleaned his blade with the covers that were on the ground. He put the blade and its holster on the back part of his belt so it was hidden.

He didn't have time to mess with the body so he left all three men in the room and put a "do not disturb" sign on the door handle. He had more targets to kill.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

47 walked down to the bar. Sat on a stool at the counter and ordered a whiskey. The bartender poured him one and placed the glass in front him. 47 took a big swallow and put the glass down empty.

"Are you alright," asked the bartender?

47 looked at him.

"Why do you ask," he asked?

"Nothing. I've never seen you order alcohol. That's all," replied the bartender.

"No, I'm fine," he answered.

He looked towards the doorway and saw Alfredo and his beautiful wife, Maria, come through. He walked over to Maria and her husband.

"Hey, I remember you," he said in his best drunk voice.

Maria looked at him and back at Alfredo. She looked worried.

"Who the hell are you," said Alfredo.

"This girl was all over me a little while ago. We even kissed and I loved it."

47 then grabs Maria's hand and kisses it. Maria looks stunned. Alfredo whistles for his body guards to come in. Two 6'4" guys walk into the room and grab 47 by his arms and take him out the back of the bar. They push him against the wall and punch him in the stomach. 47 crouches down and puts one hand on the ground.

Alfredo walks out to see 47. He pulls him up and gets close to his face.

"Do you care to tell me what you did to my wife today, motherfucker," asked Alfredo Diachino as he lifts 47 up against the wall.

"Didn't you forget to do something," 47 asked him.

"What?"

After that 47 pulls out his silverballers and puts them on both sides of Alfredo's head, aiming at the two bodyguards behind Alfredo, while he holds him up against the wall. He then fires two shots, each sending a bullet into the body guard's heads.

"You forgot to frisk me," 47 said.

Alfredo drops 47 and backs up. His face in aw.

"What do you want buddy," he asks 47?

"I want a lot more than you can give me," he replies.

47 smiles and shoots Alfredo five times in the chest. Alfredo Diachino falls on the ground. 47 walks over to him and looks down at him for a while then goes back inside to the bar.

He spots Maria at the bar. He grabs her arm and whispers in her ear for her to follow him. She is still a little buzzed but she follows 47 up to the third floor.

"I'm not on this floor," she told 47.

47 kept walking faster grabbing all the doorknobs along the way down the hall. He stopped at one and started searching for something in his wallet.

"What are you doing," Maria asked?

He found the universal key and unlocked the door.

"Get in," he ordered.

She stood there looking at him. 47 looked back at her for a second. He then grabbed her arm and forced her into the room. He threw her onto the bed and locked the door.

"If you wanted sex all you had to do was ask," she told him.

47 moved across the room and closed the curtains on the window on the other side of the room. He looks back at her as she is taking off her clothes.

"Stop that. I'm not going to have sex with you," 47 told her.

"Well, what do you want then," she asked, not bothering to put her clothes back on.

47 looked at her. He told her to cover herself. He then paused and thought.

"I just killed your husband," 47 said to her.

Maria looked at him in disbelief. 47 looked back at her.

"I was hired to kill your husband," he told her.

Maria was frozen.

"Are you supposed to kill me," she asked?

"No. I'm supposed to kill your son," he told her as he started pacing.

Maria looked down at the covers.

"Have you killed him, yet," she asked.

"No, not yet. I'm starting to wonder if your family was just a diversion so others could kill me."

"So you're not going to kill my son?"

47 looked at her and stopped pacing.

"I don't want, too."

"Why did you kill my husband then," she asked 47.

47 paused for a second.

"I panicked I guess," he told her, "I had just killed a man who was sent here to kill me. Then I saw your husband, my main target in this mission, and I reacted."

Maria was silent.

"That's a relief," she said looking around the room.

47 looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't care that I just killed your husband," he asked.

"No, he wasn't a good man," she told him, "but, please don't kill my son."

"I don't think I'm going to have to," he told her.

"So, what are you going to do," she asked.

47 thought for a minute.

"I need to get you and your son out of here," he said to her.

47 continued to think.

"I will get you out, but for now you stay in this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Where are you going," she asked?

"I have business to attend to," he said as he left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

47 walked directly to his room. He snuck up to the window and peaked around the corner to the next building. He quickly searched the building for a sniper. He caught a glimpse of one on the fifth floor. The sniper knew he was there. 

47 swiftly got to the door of his room and opened it. He checked left and right of the hallway and entered the room across from his room. He saw the two detectives were still sound asleep, but he needed to get something else. 

He grabbed the agent's body he had killed and dragged it to the door. He opened the door up and checked both ways of the hallway again. There wasn't anybody. He dragged the body across to his original room and shut the door behind him. He made sure to keep out of sight of the sniper. 

47 took out his blade and stabbed the dead agent in the back with it and held him up. He walked over to the window and threw the body to the ground in front of the window. 

Agent 32 looked through his scope into the room agent 47 was staying in. He saw a body with a sword sticking out of its back. He had to make sure it was agent 47. He looked on the back of the body's neck for a barcode. This was with out a doubt an agent.

He would have to check it out himself.

"That will bring him in the hotel if anything," 47 thought to himself. He walked back towards the room he left Maria in. He knew this was his only chance to get her out without any possible danger.

He walked towards the room he left her in. On the way up he spotted her son. Alfredo was walking towards his room with a girl under his arm. He knew he had to kill the son. An assassin always completes his mission, regardless of the circumstances. 

He needed to find a way to loose the girl. It appeared they were not going to Alfredo's room, so they must be going to the girl's room. He followed them all the way up to the top floor. He stopped at the corner of the hallway and peaked around to see both of them next to a door. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. He saw them unlock the door and walk into the room. He could hear the door lock when it closed. 

He made his way to the door and pressed his ear against it. He could hear laughter and playful screaming. He pulled out one of his silverballers just as a precaution. He walked slowly over to the next room and opened the door with his universal key. Nobody was inside. He continued to the balcony on the other side of the room. He looked left and could see the small balcony to the room his target was in. 

Agent 47 took a deep breath and backed up to the end of the balcony and started running. He planted his foot on the railing of the balcony and launched himself to the other balcony six stories above ground. 

47 steadied himself and put his back against the wall of the room. He peaked around the corner to see his target lying in bed with the girl on top of him kissing him. The only light in the room was from the window, so he couldn't really see much else about the room.

A small light lit up in the girl's purse on the ground next to the bed. The girl stopped kissing Alfredo and reached to grab the phone. Alfredo said something to her but she went into an argumentative tone. The two argued for a second and then the girl answered her phone. 

47 saw Alfredo get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom, he looked disappointed. The girl sat at the end of the bed talking on the phone. The girl then got up and started walking towards the window that 47 was behind. Agent 47 quickly jumped over the rail and lowered himself so he dangled from the patio. He could only hope she didn't see his fingers. 

He heard the door open and the girl continued to talk.

"Okay I can hear you now," she said.

47 could hear a man's voice on the other end.

The girl walked to the railing of the patio and leaned against it, looking off into the sunset. 47 knew this was his only opportunity to get his target. He did a pull up and saw the girl was on the other side of the patio looking away from him. He silently pulled himself up and onto the concrete of the patio.

He then pulled out his silverballers; one was pointed at her and one towards the bathroom door. He made his way into the room very silently. The girl seemed to be in deep conversation with her father, 47 guessed.

He made his way over to the door and opened it up just enough for him to glimpse into the bathroom. Alfredo was brushing his teeth and admiring himself in the mirror. He was still in his swim trunks. 47 noticed something wasn't right. He looked towards the window to see the girl looking straight at him. She had a frightened look on her face.

47 swiftly ran towards her and took her outside onto the balcony. He then closed the glass door behind them. He held her against the wall with one of his silverballers against her temple.

"You need to get out of here now," 47 told her.

"What are you doing to Alfred," she asked him.

"If I told you, I WOULD have to kill you," he told her, "I'm giving you a chance to get out of here with your life. If you choose to disobey me you would be just one more body I need to dispose of."

The girl just stared at 47.

"It's your choice," said 47 as he let go of her.

The girl went inside and grabbed all of her clothes off the ground. She made her way to the door. 47 whistled very lightly. The girl turned around.

"Forget my face," 47 told her.

The girl didn't say anything as she left the room. This was 47's first mistake he had made in years. He didn't expect the girl to get off the phone so soon. He just shook it off and turned back towards the door.

This time he swung it open fully. Alfredo was stunned to see Agent 47 standing there. He instantly stumbled backwards but stayed upright. 47 then grabbed him by the hair and ran his head into the side of the bathtub. Alfredo shrieked in pain. 47 punched him in the face and did the same thing again. 

47 checked Alfredo's pulse and found he was dead. He then turned on the shower and put Alfredo's body in the bathtub. He then pulled on the curtain to rip it a little. He made the scene look like Alfredo had slipped in the tub while showering and accidentally hit his head.

47 knew this was not the end of the mission. There were still three agents that needed to be taken care of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Agent 47 made his way up to the room where he left Maria. He was ready to get out of here. He opened the door to find the room empty. 47 searched the room and could not find a Maria. 

_They killed Maria. They were supposed to complete my mission if I didn't get to._

He had to be sure. He walked out into the hallway and ran to one end. He looked around for anything that could help him out. 47 saw a woman dressed up about 200 yards to his right. She looked a lot like Maria. 

47 sprinted towards the woman he saw. She had just turned to go down the stairs. 47 stopped sprinting when he noticed a man at the other end of the hall staring at him. He was definitely another agent. 47 stared back. There were several people in the hallway. This would have to go down somewhere else.

He saw the Agent turn and walk to his left. 47 speed walked towards him as he maneuvered through the people walking around. He noticed the people were all dressed up. There must be a ball or something tonight. 

47 made his way around to where the other agent was and saw him standing next to a door. The agent went inside.

47 ran to the door and knocked it in. It was another room. 47 dove to the floor as soon as he came through the door frame. A bullet at about his head level went crunching into the wall. 47 looked up to see the agent with his silverballers pointed right at him. 47 kicked the guns, causing the agent to misfire. 47 quickly got to his feet. He saw there were still some people in the hallway so he kicked the door shut.

When he turned around he saw the agent point the guns at his head again. 47 grabbed the agent's wrist and twisted them making the guns go off again and sending pieces of lead flying everywhere. The agent retaliated by kicked 47 in the chest, and sent him stumbling into the wall behind him. With out a moment's hesitation 47 had his silverballers out and so did the other agent. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. 47 realized he was fighting a veteran agent in the prime of his career. This was going to be hard.

The two men had their eyes on each other. They both threw their weapons down at the same time and came at each other. The agent threw a line drive punch at 47's face. Agent 47 grabbed the agent's wrist and pulled it and with his other hand punched the agent repeatedly in the ribs. The agent kicked 47 in the back of his knee with his heel, making 47 crouch. 

The agent wrapped his arm around 47's neck putting him in a chokehold. 47 rose up and slammed the agent's body into the nearest wall. The agent didn't let up. 47 stood up gasping for air. He ran for the bathroom and dropped to the ground hoping to hit the other agent with the hard ground in here. He still didn't let up. 47 then ran backwards into the bathroom counter. The edge of the counter his the agent square in the back. He finally loosened his grip up.

47 got away from him struggling to breath. He saw the agent kneeled down in pain. They both stood up. 47 rushed the man and pushed him back into the main room. The punches and blocks ensued. Neither of the agents could get a hit on the other one. 

47 finally just kicked the other agent, sending him flying against the wall next to the patio window. 47 walked over to the agent and grabbed his neck and punched him in the face with his free hand. The agent blocked the last punch and hit 47 with a blow to the temple. 47 stumbled backwards a little. The agent was already on the move. 47 grabbed both of the agent's reached out hands and head butted him. The agent fell back against the sliding glass door. 47 reached out and slid the door open. The agent took out 47's feet while he did this. They were both now on the floor. The agent tried to get a hold of 47's neck again but 47 knee butted him before he got there. 47 got up and threw the agent at the glass door. He then held the agent's head next to the door frame and shut the sliding door into his head. The agent was in pain. The agent grabbed 47's tie and thrusted him towards the railing. 47 grabbed onto the railing and looked down from 10 floors up. 

He looked behind him to see the agent coming at him. 47 moved to the side and grabbed the agents shoulder and threw him over the railing. 47 grabbed his tie while the agent was in the air and gripped it tight. He turned away from the falling agent as he went over the rail and anchored the tie around his shoulder. He felt a gigantic tug on the tie but he held his grip. He waited for the movement to stop. The movement stopped so 47 looked at the agent whose face was completely red and his eyes were wide open. The agent had just been hanged by his tie. He released the tie and watched the agent fall to the ground.

He then fixed his own attire and then headed for the door. It was time to find Maria and get her out of here, as long as she wasn't dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

47 made his way down the stairs he had seen Maria go down earlier. He got to the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the lobby. It was semi-busy. He saw a sign that showed the way into the ballroom of the hotel. 47 made his way to the ballroom following the signs while weaving through the crowd. 47's instincts told him to stop. He stood right in the middle of the lobby floor. Something wasn't right. He looked to his left and saw the same guard he had tricked with the metal detector looking dead at him. 47 started walking towards the crowded ballroom in a fast pace.

"Stop," yelled the voice of the security guard.

47 entered the ballroom. It was a fancy party. The people were dressed up nicely and were dancing with grace. 47's eyes darted across the crowd looking for Maria. All he knew was she was wearing a red silk dress. She shouldn't be that hard to find. Everyone here was mostly dressed in either white or black. He slowly made his way around in the crowd looking for Maria. He could here the security guard yelling for him again but he would try to loose him.

A red dress was spotted in 47's peripheral vision. He finally found Maria. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking around. 47 made his way to her. As he got closer he could see she was crying. 47 stopped before he got to the opening on the dance floor. Maria saw him and just stared at him. 47 spotted a bald man in a suit in the corner over her shoulder. The man was staring dead at him.

He then looked to his left and saw another agent looking at him towards the entrance of the ballroom. This one looked a bit older than the one in the corner. It was a trap. 47 turned to look at the agent in the corner and saw he was gone now. 47 looked at Maria as if to tell her to lay low. She knew what he wanted her to do. 47 disappeared into the crowd behind him.

47 made his way to the refreshments and picked out the knife used to cut the cake with and placed it up his sleeve. He turned around and stayed still. He looked around for any sign of movement from the agents. He spotted one to his right. The agent that was standing in the corner was making his way towards 47. 47 looked to the doorway to look for the other agent but he instead saw some security guards come through it. They were obviously looking for him. He then spotted the agent he was looking for on the other side of the crowd. He was looking for him. 47 drew attention to himself by starting to walk very fast. The agent saw him doing this and cut through the dance floor which was in the middle of the ballroom. Immediately the security ran up to him and grabbed him before he could make it across the dance floor.

This would only stall both the agent and the security for a while. 47 turned his attention to the agent following closely behind him. 47 turned and walked towards him. He saw the agent had a knife he was hiding in his hand so 47 took out his cake knife. The cake knife wasn't that sharp, but the agent had a table knife which wasn't that much sharper.

The two got closer and closer. They never made eye contact. The two men were right beside eachother. The agent made his move first. He struck with the knife very swiftly and quietly. 47 managed to block it with his cake knife. The agent's other hand had another knife in it. 47 barely blocked it. Now the two agents were looking at eachother face to face. They're arms were tangled up. Nobody around them noticed the fight going on. A few of the dancers were looking at the security take away the other agent because they had mistaken him for 47.

The two men just stared at eachother waiting on the other one to make a move. 47 made a move with his arm that got their arms untangled, but they immediately attacked eachother without a moment's hesitation. Again the attacks were low key and didn't draw any attention to them. 47 then felt a sharp pain in his side. The agent had landed a knife in 47's mid section. The agent tried to tear 47's skin but 47 stopped the other agent from spilling his entrails. 47 took hold of the other agent's hand with the knife in it and drove the knife into the agent's chest. The agent gasped for air. 47 knew he had punctured his lung. 47 then walked towards the chairs lined up against the back wall. He sat the agent down as he saw the agent's eyes dim. 47 buttoned the agent's coat to hide the blood which would soon be on his white shirt.

47 had to get his wound fixed before the other agent found him. He rushed towards the bathrooms in the ballroom. There was another man in there fixing his hair. 47 rushed to a stall and sat on the toilet. He took off his shirt and saw the wound the agent had made. It was a good knife wound, it went deep into him. 47 then reached in the inside of his coat pocket and took out his emergency kit. It was about the size of a wallet but had everything you would need to do an emergency procedure in the field.

47 took out the stitching tool. He also saw a muscle relaxant in there. He couldn't take it though; he would be too slow if the other agent attacked him. He would have to stitch himself without any kind of pain relief.

47 poured some alcohol into the wound. The sting was immense but it wasn't the first time he had to do it. He then inserted the stitching needle through one end of the split skin and inserted it again into the other side of the wound. Here comes the pain. 47 pulled the string to bring the pieces of skin together. 47 let out a groan as he squinted his eyes and grinded his teeth. The pain was relentless. After the first pull the pain didn't stop through out the rest of the procedure.

47 finally got the wound fixed. He stood up and felt the pain in his side worsen. He put his shirt and coat back on. He didn't bother fixing all of his clothes to perfection though. 47 stopped at the mirror and looked at himself. He had to seem collect when he went out there. He saw a bottle of vodka sitting on the counter. Somebody must have left it in there. 47 made his way to open the door. The other agent was standing there waiting for him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

Derek and Mark woke up at about the same time. Derek sat up on the bed, his head immediately started to spin. Mark continued to lay there. Derek got up and encouraged Mark to wake up.

"Come on," Derek said, "hopefully he is still here."

"Hold on," Mark sat up slowly.

"I know your head hurts its part of the after affect."

"How long have we been out?"

"When we were knocked out there was still sunlight," Derek answered.

Mark looked to the window and saw the full moon shining through the curtains.

"Shit," Mark said in a low tired voice as he rubbed his eyes.

They both got up slowly and made their way to the door of the room.

Derek opened the door and looked around down the hallway.

"Let's go see if he is still checked in," Derek said to Mark.

As they were walking towards the stairs they passed by a security station's door.

Derek stopped in his tracks. He could hear a radio going off inside. Mark stopped and looked back to see what Derek was doing.

"...the bald man in the ballroom. He is making his way across the dance floor. We are going in to intercept him."

The two detectives looked at eachother. They both knew where to head.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

**Chapter 15**

The agent punched 47 directly in the face. He stumbled back against the wall of the stall behind him. The agent came at him and kicked him in the face next. He tried for a second kick in the face but 47 grabbed his foot and twisted it to the outside. The agent didn't want a broken foot so he flipped his body so he would turn that way. He ended up on the ground lying across from 47. While 47 was lying down the agent saw 47's new wound on his side. 47 saw the agent looking at it, he knew the wound would be his new target. They both got to their feet and ran at eachother. Both of their hands were on each other's neck.

They took turns slamming eachother into the nearest wall. 47 finally got a foot on the agent's stomach and pushed him away into a stall. 47 ran to get him while he was in the stall but the agent slammed the door shut right as 47 got there, sending the door into 47's face. The agent jumped up and punched 47's wound. He screamed as he fell to the floor. The agent grabbed 47 and stuck his head in the toilet and held his head in the water. Every time 47 would struggle the agent would punch him in his wound. 47 got to the point where he couldn't breathe. He reached up and flushed the toilet giving him a few seconds of oxygen before it filled up again. He braced himself for a punch in his side and still couldn't prepare for the pain. While 47's hand was on the lever to flush the toilet he felt for the clay lid of the toilet. He grabbed it with both hands and threw it behind him right into the agent's face. He felt the agent back off his back. The clay lid landed on the ground and shattered next to him. 47 got up to see the agent with a bloody nose. 47 took this opportunity to give the agent a powerful uppercut. The man stumbled into the wall. 47 walked up to him and threw him headfirst into the wall above the toilet. The agent's body went limp. 47 made his way to the body and felt for a pulse. There was a sigh of relief as 47 didn't feel a pulse. He now had a dead body to deal with.

47 grabbed the vodka bottle from the counter he saw earlier and put it next to the dead body in the stall. He then positioned the body so it looked the agent had been throwing up into the toilet. He then exited the bathroom.

He finally saw Maria. She saw him and ran towards him. She then hugged him and kissed him.

"I'm getting you out of here," said 47.

He walked her out of the ballroom. He then took her to the front of the hotel and saw a taxi waiting for a fare. He gave her a wad of money.

"Get out of here," he said to her, "Go anywhere else."

"Where will you be," she asked.

"I have to take care of those detectives who are probably awake now," he said.

"What about my son," she asked?

47 paused.

"What about my son," she asked again?

"He is dead," he told her, "I killed him."

She stared at 47 with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She didn't say a word. She just walked to the taxi and got in. She gave the driver the money and they took off down the road. 47 looked at the taxi as it drove off.

_What is wrong with me? I didn't have to kill the son. The mission was a hoax._

47 stopped watching the taxi and turned to go back into the accursed hotel. He looked in the window and saw the detectives. They were looking at him. 47 saw Mark look towards the taxi and then back at him. Mark had an odd look on his face.

47 looked back to the taxi. He then saw the taxi erupt in flames. The car was sent flying 15 feet into the air. It landed on the side walk upside down with flames coming out of every opening of the car. 47's face went cold in horror. Someone expected him to get in that taxi, and Maria had to pay for it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

He looked back at the detectives. Derek stood there alone. Derek looked at 47 and then beside him. Mark was gone. 47 saw Mark running up the stairs of the hotel. 47 rushed through the door of the hotel and past Derek. Derek followed right behind him.

47 ran up the stairs. He got to the top of the stairs and into the hallway. His emotions got the better of him and he decided to pull out his silverballers. There were people coming out of their rooms and saw 47 going down the hallway with the guns out. They immediately went back into their rooms. Derek came up a little after 47 did. He took his gun out also and chased after both of them.

47 rounded the corner of the hallway and spotted Mark. He raised his silverballers and wreaked havoc down the hallway, spraying it with bullets. Mark had just made it down the hallway enough to round the corner before the bullets hit him. 47 ran as fast as he could. His side was hurting but he didn't care. He rounded the corner very fast only to be clothes lined by an outstretched arm. 47's guns flew out of his hands as he fell on his back. He looked up at Mark. He had his own desert eagle pointed at 47's head.

47 grabbed his wrist and pulled down on it. As Mark fell, 47 punched him in the face with the extra momentum. He then grabbed his gun and threw it away from him.

"Who are you," he asked.

Mark started laughing.

"I'm the guy who put the hit out on you," he said.

47 slammed his head against the floor.

"Why," he snarled.

"You don't remember me," he said with a smirk.

47 started thinking for a second. He didn't know who this man was.

"Who...are...you," said 47 as he got closer to the man's face.

Derek rounded the corner to see this.

"Get off him," he ordered 47 as he cocked his gun.

47 didn't move.

"Derek, shoot him," Mark said to him.

47 slammed his head against the floor again.

There was silence again.

Derek moved his gun on Mark now.

"Answer him," he ordered Mark.

Mark looked at him in disbelief.

"Who...are...you..." 47 snarled again.

"Russia, ten years ago," Mark asked in a shocking Russian accent.

"Vladimir Kandinsky," said 47.

"No, I'm Borislav Kandinsky, his son," he said.

47 was silent.

"You killed my father agent 47. Now I want to kill you," Borislav said.

With that Borislav took out a knife and tried to jab 47 in the neck. 47 easily blocked it and sent the knife into his chest. Borislav's eyes widened as the blade went into his chest. 47 then took the knife out of his chest. Borislav pulled out another one in a last minute attempt to kill 47. 47 blocked it even easier. Borislav's eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

_All of this because of a past mission. He killed an evil man and now others have to pay for it._ _But does killing an evil man still an evil act? The consequences were very harsh. Many people died just so I could be killed. I've killed so many people just to save my own life. Is it right to kill 10 men just to save one, it seems selfish in a way. I didn't kill evil men, they were men just like me._

Both men were quiet. Derek still couldn't believe his partner was really an assassin. How did we not pick that up? How did he get by the background check. He will never know how.

47 stood over the body of Vladimir's son. He looked to Derek who was still in shock. Derek pointed his gun at 47's face.

47 stared directly into Derek's eyes. This was not the first time 47 had a gun to his head.

"Now what," 47 asked him.

Derek didn't know what to say.

"You finally have me in your grasp," he said to him calmly.

Derek stared back into 47's eyes. He then looked down at his former partner's body. Then back at 47. They stared at eachother for a while.

He lowered his weapon.

"No, I don't think I have ever had you in my grasp," he said to 47 as he holstered his weapon.

47 smirked. "And I doubt you ever will," he said.

"Even if I had you handcuffed and in the back of my car, I still don't think I would have you."

"I've gotten out of worse situations than that detective," 47 told him.

"Get the hell out of here," Derek said to him, "before I change my mind."

47 nodded and walked by Derek.

"Good bye detective Winslow," he said, "I look foreword to our next meeting."

"Yeah well let's hope it's not too soon, huh."

47 put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Good bye," he said as he walked off.

Derek Winslow continued to stare at the body of his former partner "Mark". He couldn't figure out how he never noticed after all the time they spent together.

About 10 minutes later a S.W.A.T. team came up to see Derek Winslow. He claimed that he never saw the murderer of Borislav Kandinsky. Nobody questioned him.

47 stood outside the Bellagio Hotel. The police and S.W.A.T. teams rushed past him and everyone else that had to evacuate the building. 47 started walking down the street towards downtown Las Vegas. He turned to look at the Hotel that he never wanted to visit again. He then turned around and started walking down the street again. Just another day in the life of a Hitman.

_This is the price I pay. I am surrounded by dying loved ones. I have to kill to survive. People die everyday. Shouldn't that make me feel better. It doesn't suprisingly. Maybe it wasn't their day to die. What if they play an important role later? I just cut life short. The thing is...I'm okay with that. But who am I to decide who lives and who dies? They did nothing to me. Some of them are good people. Good people who die over money. I try not to feel like I'm not the one who kills them. I'm not the one who chooses the death, I'm just the one who delivers it._


End file.
